Riley's adventure
by Smoking Wrecker
Summary: Riley has been recruited by the Emerald warrior to be her apprentice, her emotions will help her get through it. Riley will discovered that there is something special about her. Bad summary I know but good story.
1. Chapter 1

**(I explained to everyone what Chaos is and Chaos' history)**

 **Critic: Man this Chaos sounds like a Doomsday weapon.**

 **Me: Believe me Nostalgia Critic, he is.**

 **Nerd: This is gonna be like Sonic Generations where battle Perfect Chaos without Super Sonic.**

 **Riley: How hard can that be?**

 **Me and the Nerd: Super hard!**

 **Sideswipe: Coming from the Angry Video Game Nerd. I'm surprised.**

 **Me: Hey where's Ice Bear?**

 **(We found Ice Bear typing on the computer and Jack Spicer along with the Dark Masters on the sreen.)**

 **Panda: Ice Bear hacked into Jack's systems.**

 **Wheeljack: Looks like he accessed the webcam. We can hear them, but they don't hear or see us.**

 **Critic: The Jack Spicer show! Starring Jack Spicer and the special guest stars are the Dark Masters!**

 **Knuckles: Shut up Critic.**

 **Me: I have an idea. Sideswipe, Knuckles use the pieces of the Master Emerald to find the other pieces. Mordecai, Rigby, Critic keep an eye of Jack Spicer and find out what he's planning.**

 **Sideswipe: You got it.**

 **Mordecai and Rigby: You know it!**

 **(You guys enjoy Riley's adventure. Yeah I know the title's isn't great but cut me some slack. Anyway I don't own Inside out or any other fandoms you see here. I just own Emerald and my inside out OC Gwen.)**

It's a sunny Friday in San Francisco, a 12 year old slender girl with fair skin, shoulder length dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a long-sleeved shirt with thin horizontal red, yellow and green zigzag lines, brown pants and red Converse sneakers, her name is Riley Andersen. She's sitting at her desk waiting for 3 o clock to come. "Hey Riley excited for the weekend?" A girl that's around 11 years old, tan skin, brown hair, green eyes, wearing a red t shirt, blue jeans, and black running shoes whispered to Riley.

"Yeah Gwen. I got a hockey game tomorrow." Riley whispered to Gwen.

"Well good luck. Oh you wanna hang out after your game?" Gwen asked.

"I'll let you know soon." Riley whispered. Then the bell rings and everyone got out of their desks and left the school. Riley grabbed her backpack and walked home.

It has been a year since Riley has moved from Minnesota to San Francisco, so far it had a rocky start but she got used to it. She made a new friend named Gwen around one month after the move, but she still remained friends with Meg, her Minnesota friend. So far Riley's life has been really great. What can go wrong?

* * *

Inside Riley's head Anger is reading his copy of the Mind Reader with the title 'Riley's ready for the weekend.' "It's time for the weekend!" said Joy.

"We only get two days until Monday." said Sadness.

"Well I say when we get home I say we wash our hockey gear." Disgust suggested.

Anger lowered his newspaper and looked at Disgust with an angry look. "First off that's not an option! It's bad luck to wash your sports equipment!" Anger protested.

"Says who!?" Disgust replied.

"Hm let's see. EVERY SINGLE HOCKEY PLAYER IN HISTORY!" Anger shouted.

"That's just a myth like your tie." said Disgust.

"I think you got a little something on your lips. Oh wait that's lip hair!" said Anger and laughed.

"That's it bring it!" Disgust exclaimed.

Anger grabbed a chair and glared at Disgusted. "Bring it on sister! I've been waiting a long time for this!" said Anger.

"Ok that's enough guys!" Fear protested and broke up the fight between Anger and Disgust.

"They always fight." said Sadness laying on the ground face first.

* * *

Riley was walking home, but she didn't know that a fairy with pale skin, strawberry-blonde hair, wearing a golden yellow dress, pointy hat, light brown cape, with clear wings. Her name is Nettle, an evil fairy she was spying on Riley from a building. "Time to get rid of that little girl." said Nettle.

But Emerald was spying on her in a trash can. "Don't count on it Nettle."

Nettle then aimed her wand at Riley as Emerald noticed and gasped. As the beam fired, Emerald dove out of the trash can and tackled Riley down and out of the way of the beam, which vaporized a bush that it hit.

Riley then got herself off the ground and gasped as she saw what happened and Emerald held out her hand. "Come with me if you want to live!" said Emerald.

Riley was scared and confused but she wanted to live, so they ran. "Ok who are you and what's going on?!" Riley asked.

"I am Queen Emerald of Elm Reef. I'm saving your life." said Emerald.

"From who?!" Riley asked.

"Her name is Nettle." said Emerald.

* * *

Inside Riley's head the emotions were confused by what's going on. "I don't like the sound of that." said Fear.

"Are we gonna die?" Sadness asked.

"Don't say that Sadness. We're gonna make it." said Joy.

* * *

Emerald snapped her fingers and her emerald green skintight outfit changes to a brown t shirt, brown jeans, and brown shoes and her mask disappears. "Come on!" said Emerald.

Riley and Emerald both ran for their lives and avoid Nettle's shots. "Why does this Nettle person wants to kill me?" Riley asked.

"Well you have potential. Nettle wants to kill you from realizing your destiny." said Emerald.

"What do you mean?" Riley asked.

"It's hard to explain." said Emerald, they stopped when they approached a motorcycle. "Hop on." Emerald tosses a helmet to Riley. Emerald and Riley both got on the motorcycle and drove off. But Emerald stopped and placed a hologram of herself and Riley.

Nettle sees the holograms and flies in and shoots an energy blast at the two only to find out that it's a hologram. "I got a surprise for you." said hologram Emerald and it explodes and Nettle flies back and lands in a dumpster.

"I hate that girl." said Nettle.

* * *

After escaping Nettle, Emerald and Riley are at the park after being chased. "We're safe." said Emerald.

"Now will you explain what's going on?" Riley asked.

"Well I guess you need to know. I came from another universe to save your life." said Emerald. "A friend of mine wanted me to save your life."

"So you're my guardian angel?" Riley asked.

"Yes and your mentor." said Emerald.

* * *

"Wait what did she say?" Joy asked.

"What did she say by mentor?" Sadness replied.

* * *

"Riley Andersen, I want you to be my apprentice." said Emerald.

Riley just looked at Emerald with a confused look until she said. "Um, look Emerald I have hockey, school and you know normal kid stuff."

"I can find a way to help you out." Emerald replied.

"Look I just want to say thank you for saving my life, but I have to go my parents must be worried about me?" said Riley and walked away from Emerald.

"She'll come around. But I can't let her out of sight." said Emerald.

 **(Mordecai, Rigby and the Critic are watching Jack Spicer)**

 **Jack: When I get my hands on Chaos. I'll be the most powerful villain of all time! Chase Young would be like Jack you're awesome. Megatron will bow down to me.**

 **Piedmon: We should focus on the Master Emerald so we can track the Chaos Emeralds.**

 **Metalseadramon: That Smoke guy doesn't stand a chance against us.**

 **Jack: Got that right!**

 **Critic: Man this guy is gold. He kept saying that he'll be better than Chase Young, Megatron, Hans, the Deadly six. The list goes on.**

 **Me: I'm sending this to Archer, he'll love this. (sends the video)**

 **Sideswipe: Smoke we have a lock on three pieces of the Master Emeralds.**

 **Me: Alright where is it?**

 **Knuckles: The castle of illusion. We're still getting the other two locations.**

 **Me: Well let's get going, let's take the planet express ship. I like to take Jake for the part where Emerald saves Riley. You readers please review and stay frosty.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(We ran throughout the castle to find the old Hag and we found the chamber with a passed out old hag. But we also see Jack Spicer and the Dark Masters)**

 **Jack: Too late, Justice Losers we have the Master Emerald.**

 **Knuckles: Hand it over Spicer!**

 **Jack: No way Knucklehead!**

 **Me: Jack listen to reason you cannot control Chaos!**

 **Jack: That's what they all said, but I'm gonna proof them wrong!**

 **Optimus Prime: You have no idea what you are unleashing.**

 **Jack: Sorry but I have an evil empire to rule.**

 **Knuckles: Spoken like a true puss.**

 **Jack: What's that suppose to mean?!**

 **Knuckles: Taking something without a challenge. That's just lame.**

 **Me: I'm with Knuckles in this one.**

 **Jack: Alright how about this? I challenge you to a regular showdown. Whoever can escape the Castle of illusion first wins. If I win I get then pieces you have.**

 **Knuckles: Fine but if I win I get the piece of the master Emerald.**

 **(The area changes, everyone except for Knuckles and Jack Spicer are outside of the castle)**

 **Knuckles and Jack Spicer: Ready set go!**

 **(Enjoy chapter 2 of Riley's adventure)**

Riley has just gotten home and she sees her parents, Jill and Bill Andersen. "Riley, thank goodness you're home." said Jill and hugged her.

"We saw the news about a killer in the city." said Bill.

"I'm fine mom and dad." said Riley.

"What took you so long?" Bill asked.

"Somebody warned me about the killer and I had to take a different route home." said Riley.

* * *

Inside Riley's head Joy checked on honestly island and it was still standing. "It's still standing." said Joy breathing heavily and smiling.

"Honestly island is still standing." said Fear looking at the core memory.

"Well that's good." said Sadness.

"How is that possible?" Joy asked.

"Maybe Riley didn't want mom and dad to worry about us." said Sadness.

"Well there's that theory." said Fear. "We should really look into that."

"Why we!?" Anger asked.

"I'm just suggesting." said Fear. "Maybe Sadness could be right. I'll look it up in the manuals."

* * *

Later that night after Riley finished her homework, she played some Splatoon on her Wii-U, after that she walked upstairs to the bathroom. "Why does she want me?" Riley asked while brushing her teeth. "What makes me so special?"

Riley entered her room and looked in the mirror. "Maybe it's inside of me? But whatever it is, it's something." said Riley.

* * *

Emerald is sitting on her throne with her hand on her chin. "As Emerald sits on her throne." said a deep voice.

"Ok Wing Saber when I asked you to help me run a kingdom for awhile, I didn't ask you to do the Conan the Barbarian monologue at the end." said Emerald.

"Sometimes you're no fun." said Wing Saber.

"I'm the queen of a whole island what do you except?" said Emerald.

"Quick question, where were you today? I had to take care of some things." said Wing Saber.

"I was busy in San Francisco." said Emerald.

"What we're you doing over there?" Wing Saber asked.

"That's none of your business." said Emerald.

"Look just tell me." said Wing Saber.

"I said none of your business. I'm going to bed." said Emerald and got off her throne and walked away.

* * *

Riley is skating on the hockey rink with 90 seconds left on the clock. Riley has the puck skating towards the other team's goalie. Riley shoots the puck and scores the winning goal. The buzzer goes off and Riley's team wins with 4 to 1.

"Way to go Riley!" Bill cheered.

"That's our girl!" Jill replied.

But Riley didn't know that Nettle was wearing a trench coat to disguise herself and sees Riley. "I can't kill her here. Too many witnesses." said Nettle. But then she got an idea she got off her seat and walked away.

* * *

Later that night Riley is asleep and Sadness is placed on dream duty, the dream she's watching is Riley walking through a dark alleyway, where Riley is a private eye. "I like these film noirs." said Sadness.

Then a gray truck with no trailer rolls in and Sadness is confused. "I thought there was no trucks here?" Sadness asked.

"It's all over Riley!" said the truck. Sadness looks at the wake meter slowly rising. She can also see the truck creeping up to her. Sadness panics and hits the awake button.

Riley jolted out of her sleep and started breathing. "It just a bad dream." She whispered. "A weird bad dream, a talking truck? It's probably nothing."

* * *

As the school bell rang to signal that the day was over, the students came flooding out of the school towards the buses ready to go home.

As Riley came out, she noticed Emerald in her civilian outfit next to the wall of the school with a smile on her face as Riley stepped back in shock.

* * *

Inside Riley's head, Fear was at the controls. "This lady just won't give up, will she!?" Anger shouted.

"She is persistent. I will give her that." Disgust complimented as Joy put her fingers to her chin in thought.

* * *

Back outside, Emerald put her hands on Riley's shoulder. "Relax. I would never hurt you or anybody like you." Emerald said to Riley.

"Why do you want me as an apprentice? It's not like I'm going to be of any use to you." Riley said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh really?" Emerald asked with a smirk as her eyes started glowing with a white light as she read Riley's mind, much to the confusion of the emotions in her head. "You have a gift, Riley. A very special gift."

"A gift?"

"You're a sorceress." Emerald said.

"A sorceress?" Riley asked.

"Yes." said Emerald.

* * *

Inside Riley's head the emotions were shocked to see what just happened. "I feel so violated." said Fear.

"Wait a sorceress? Like those nerds that play board games!?" Disgust cringed.

"How is that possible we knew Riley her whole life." said Sadness.

"Maybe we should check out the memories." Joy suggested.

Anger searched for any memories for Sorceress, but no results. "Nothing! This has to be a prank!" Anger exclaimed.

* * *

"It is true." Emerald stated. "It is very rare for someone to have magic in this world. And when someone does, they lack a teacher to train them ow to use it. In fact, magic is so rare here that it's almost nonexistent."

"Which is why I wouldn't know about my magic." Riley realized.

"Exactly. I need to bring you to my castle so that I can train you to use your magic effectively." Emerald explained. "And also teach you to be a warrior as well."

"Why would you need to train me to be a warrior?" Riley asked.

"Just in case you're in a situation where your magic doesn't work, I need to train you to defend yourself in other ways." said Emerald.

"Well what should I tell my parents? I'm going to study magic?" Riley asked.

"You just leave that to me." said Emerald.

"Um I have school, hockey and friends. How are you gonna explain to them about that?" Riley asked.

"Like I said before you leave that to me." said Emerald.

* * *

But Emerald and Riley didn't know that a dark gray truck without a trailer is seen spying on the two from a alley. "Motormaster to Nettle I spotted the target, prepare to engage?" Motormaster asked.

"Not yet Motormaster. I need you and your Stunticons to make sure Riley and Emerald are alone. Then we finish them." said Nettle on a commlink.

"You're killing me here! I need some action!" said Motormaster.

"Just wait Motormaster, the time will come." said Nettle on a commlink.

 **(Knuckles break down the door of the Castle of illusion)**

 **Me: Knuckles wins!**

 **Jack: Damn it!**

 **Knuckles: It's over Jack hand over the piece!**

 **Jack: Fine! (Tosses the piece of the master Emerald to Knuckles) But the next ones are mine!**

 **Grizzly: Don't count on it Jack!**

 **Puppetmon: Let's get out of here Jack.**

 **(Jack and the Dark Masters flew away)**

 **(Meanwhile we're in the Planet express)**

 **Riley: Hey Smoke I found this idea for a Splatoon story along with two characters.**

 **Me: They're my Splatoon OCs. It's a work in progress, I still need to figure out their names.**

 **Panda: It'll come man.**

 **Sideswipe: Speaking of Splatoon. I found the next piece of the master Emerald, Inkpolis.**

 **Clio: We could use them right about now.**

 **Me: We will. Takanuva take the wheel. (Climbs down the ladder)**

 **Critic: What are you going to do?**

 **Me: I have some OCs to bring to life.**

 **Rigby: That wasn't great.**

 **Me: I know. Anyway I like to thank Jake for Riley's a sorceress idea and Emerald and Riley's second encounter. You readers please review and stay frosty.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Me playing Super Star Wars on the PS4)**

 **Me: So fricking hard!**

 **Mordecai: I thought Silver Surfer was hard.**

 **Me: Put a blindfold on me.**

 **Rigby: Dude jump!**

 **Me: I am!**

 **Mordecai: Dude grab the power up!**

 **Me: Shut up!**

 **(You guys enjoy Riley's adventure)**

Since Riley missed the bus, Emerald decided to take her home by Motorcycle they head straight to a alleyway and get on the motorcycle, then drive off. "Ok I'll drop you off at the bus stop and head on home. I'll explain to your parents about your training." said Emerald.

Then Motormaster comes out of th alley and began to follow the two. "Stunticons I'm in pursuit, stand by for further instructions." said Motormaster.

Emerald stops at a traffic light and notices that a truck is following them. "Hm? Riley hold on." said Emerald.

"What?" Riley asked.

When the light turned green Emerald took off really fast, and Motormaster became the chase. "Are you crazy?!" Riley exclaimed.

"Relax I got everything under control!" said Emerald. Emerald turned left and Motormaster turned left as well. "Lucy, I need to know who's driving that truck?!"

"There is no one driving the truck. His name is Motormaster leader of the Stunticons, he is wielding a lightning sword and he is the torso and head of Menasor." said Lucy, the human turned all knowing being for the Justice Rangers and Scarlett army.

"Oh great. I had to deal with 4 Decepticons and now I have 5 to deal with." said Emerald.

* * *

Inside Riley's head her emotions are confused by what's going on. "Who wants to kill Riley?" Joy asked.

"I don't know?! But I don't want to know why!" Fear exclaimed.

"I have had it with these guys!" Anger shouted.

"I can't believe we're gonna die." Sadness replied with a worried tone.

* * *

Back on the streets of San Francisco Emerald made a sharp right turn and entered an aqueduct. "We lost him!" said Riley smiling.

Inside Riley's head Joy is at the controls and they'd were relieved that they are safe. "Alright we're safe!" said Joy.

But they felt the motorcycle stopped and they see the Motormaster in front of the path. "How did he get here?" Disgust asked.

But to their surprise, they see the truck changing into a giant dark gray robot. The emotions' eyes widened to what they are seeing and Anger had this to say. "Can I say that curse word?"

Motormaster looks at the two and pulls out a sword. "Here's the deal. You hand over the girl, nice and easy or I'll do this the hard way!" said Motormaster.

"Not gonna happen." said Emerald and snapped her fingers changing into warrior outfit. "I will give you two options as well. Beat it or get beaten."

Motormaster raises his sword and storm clouds blocked the sun and it turned into a thunderstorm. "Get beaten it is! Riley take cover in that pipe over there."

Riley got off the motorcycle and climbed in an old pipe. "Big mistake facing against me!" said Motormaster.

"What do you mean?" Emerald asked. Then she sees a yellow six wheel formula one race car, a dark red car, a gray car and a white car with the center hood painted red driving towards Motormaster. They attracted to Motormaster, his torso changed to a black body with 4 light purples glasses, and the head changes to a gray face with a black helmet.

"Let if the mighty Emerald can defeat Menasor." said Menasor.

* * *

Inside Emerald's head the Emotions looked like Emerlad same hair and suit for their sizes. The HQ is a stone kingdom like place with 6 thrones, the console is made of stone and tech, their leader is Emerald's Disgust. "Look at the size of that guy!" said Emerald's Fear. But there was an another emotion with pink skin wearing same suit as Emerald and hair style. This is the emotion Love.

"We can take this guy!" said Emerald's Anger.

"Ok let's do this team." said Emerald's Disgust.

* * *

Back on the outside Emerald took out two blades and glares at Menasor. "Ok Menasor let's dance!" said Emerald.

Menasor strikes his sword at Emerald, but she performs a backflip and slashes a fiery X at Menasor. Emerald runs up to the giant robot and formed a lightning fist and punches Menasor in the face. Menasor uses his lightning sword to strike at Emerald and she screams in pain. Riley watches as Emerald screams in pain and Menasor grabs the Queen.

"Just like what happened to your mother!" said Menasor. Menasor pounds Emerald to the ground and punches her two times. Then after the 3rd punch Emerald held back the punch and shocked back at Menasor. Emerald jumps up in the air and lands a series of combos and uses some magic spells on Menasor.

As Riley watched Emerald's massive display of her strength and magic powers, a wide smile spread across her face as Joy pressed the control panel. Soon afterwards, a golden core memory made it's way towards the center. Then, a new island formed in between Goofball Island and Honesty Island. It was printed with stars and sparkles all across it. Four sticks were on all four corners of it bearing a resemblance to wands. It also had fireworks constantly setting off. And in it's center was a giant sword and shield crossed with each other.

"We've got a new Island, people!" Joy announced. "Magic Island!"

"Looks cool, I guess." said Disgust.

"Yeah it does." said Sadness.

* * *

Emerald punches Menasor in the face knocking him out cold. Emerald walks up to Riley and gives her the all clear signal. "It's all clear." said Emerald.

Riley climbs out of the pipe and says. "That was awesome! That guy was big and scary but you beated him." said Riley.

"Now you see what I mean, when I have to train you. Sometimes you have to train yourself." said Emerald. "But now that I think about I don't about it, I don't want to put your family in danger."

"So what now? I can't lie to them." said Riley.

"I have an idea." said Emerald.

* * *

Riley and Emerald are in an alleyway near the bus stop, Emerlad used a spell that froze time. "Hold still." said Emerald. She held a piece of emerald green crystal and taps Riley. Then a second Riley is standing right next to her. Riley couldn't believe her eyes neither does her emotions.

"Is that me?" said Riley referring to her copy.

"Well it is. You see this spell made an excalt copy of you. Same interests, memories and personalities. Oh and you'll get to share the same memories here and my kingdom." Emerald explained.

"That's so cool." said Riley. "Wait will we feel each other's pain?"

"No you won't." said Emerald. She unfroze team and the Riley clone began to walk home. "Anyway you ready?" Emerald asked.

* * *

Riley's emotions thought about it and made their decision. "We have to do it, to keep Riley safe." said Joy.

"I'm in! But just to beat up people!" said Anger.

"It would be fun. But we'll be away from mom and dad." said Sadness. "Sorry I got sad. But I'm in."

"Well if it's to keep Riley safe, sign me up." said Fear.

Everyone looks at Disgust with her arms crossed, she sighs. "Fine I'm in." said Disgust.

* * *

"I'm in." said Riley.

Emerald smiles and opens up a portal. "You're gonna love Elm Reef." said Emerald. Then she and Riley go through the portal as it closes.

 **(I walk up and turn off my PS4)**

 **Me: Some other time.**

 **Mordecai: Well Smoke we'll see you later. Rigby and I are going to see the new Star Wars movie.**

 **Me: Well have fun. I already saw it anyway, it was awesome.**

 **Rigby: Thanks man. (He and Mordecai leaves)**

 **Me: Someday I will beat the sandcrawler level. Anyway I like to thank Jake for Magic island. Please review and stay frosty.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Getting ready for the New Year's Eve party and invited everyone in the meeting room)**

 **Me: Alright everyone we got a lot of work to do! I want this party awesome!**

 **Onslaught: We got it!**

 **Cyrus: Alright!**

 **Fetch: Awesome!**

 **Me: Alright here are your jobs! Nerd, Critic booze run.**

 **Nerd: You got it!**

 **Critic: We got this in the bag.**

 **Me: Fry, Bender and Leela get snacks such as chips, some deep fried food and pizzas!**

 **Leela: We're on it!**

 **Me: Slackers, non-booze run.**

 **Muscle Man: I know a guy who can give us the drinks they don't make anymore.**

 **Me: Good! Blaster, Melody Piper get some music for this party.**

 **Blaster: You got it bro!**

 **Me: The rest of you will set up the decorations.**

 **Everyone except me: Right!**

 **Me: Let's get this party started!**

 **(Everybody gets to work)**

Emerald and Riley have arrived in Elm Reef, Riley looked around and she was taken in by the tropical island. "This is where you live?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, Queen of a whole island." said Emerald. "It's pretty cool."

* * *

Riley's emotions were amazed by the beauty of Elm Reef. "I love this place." said Joy.

"You know what I feel relax, I hate it. But not this place." said Anger.

"It looks nice, I guess. It's no home." said Sadness.

"We better be careful of poisonous animals and plants here." said Fear worried as usual.

"I think I'm in love." said Disgust.

Riley was shown to her room by one of Emerald's servants. Riley looks around her room and it was bigger than the one at walls were tan brown, there's a queen size bed, a big closet for her clothes, a dresser with a mirror and a balcony overlooking the jungle and the ocean. "Beats the brick wall from our window." said Anger.

"That and the trash cans on the bottom." Disgust stated.

"It's nice I guess." said Joy.

"You guess?! Joy it's paradise!" said Disgust. "And Riley found it. Even those she has magic powers it took Riley here."

"It's not the same with mom and dad those." said Sadness.

"We're pretty much use to San Fransisco, guess we have to do the same thing here." said Joy.

"How hard can it be?" Fear asked.

* * *

"Enjoying the view?" Emerald asked walking in Riley's room.

"Yeah it's nice, beats the view from my window." said Riley.

"What do you see from your window?" Emerald asked.

"A brick wall." Riley chuckled.

"Anyway you want to hear a interesting fact? This is my old room, it felt quiet when I moved into my mom's old room." said Emerald.

"I'm sorry about your mom." said Riley feeling a little sad for Emerald.

"It's ok. I just came here to tell you that it's time to train." said Emerald.

* * *

Riley and Emerald are in the training area in the backyard.

"Now Riley, let me warn you about your powers."

"Yes, Mistress?" Riley asked.

"The only thing that's predictable about magic is its unpredictability. Magic is an extension of the sorceress. As such it's like a muscle: the more you use it, the stronger it gets." Emerald said.

"So everytime one of us messes with the controls to use Riley's magic, it's just going to grow more powerful?" Joy asked.

"Is it going to hurt us?" Fear asked, nervous as usual.

"It mostly effects the stuff around us." Disgust quipped, checking her nails. "The only way it'll hurt us is if we use a spell beyond our power."

"Now, what's your favorite color?" Emerald asked,

"Gold." Riley stated.

"Just checking." Emerald stated as she snapped her fingers and then a puff of green smoke briefly appeared around Riley as her outfit changed itself into an outfit mostly like Emerald's only in her size and with a golden color.

* * *

"Man, I do good work." Emerald's Disgust stated plainly, putting her hand on her hip.

"Nice work." said Emerald's Joy.

"What should we teach her?" Emerald's Sadness asked.

"Emerald should teach Riley the basics." Emerald's Disgust replied.

"Good idea." said Emerald's Joy.

* * *

"Ok Riley we're start off with levitation." said Emerald.

"You mean lifting things with the force?" Riley asked.

"I'm not a Jedi Riley. This is a good starting spell for sorceresses. " said Emerald. "Now you see that box over there, I want you to move it."

"You got it." said Riley.

* * *

"Ok everyone let's work together to move that box!" said Joy.

"We should be careful not too lift it to high!" Fear pointed out.

"We'll try not to lift it too high!" Anger shouted.

Riley raised her hand to lift the box, so far she only moved it a bit and then manged to lift it off the ground for a few inches. "It's working." said Sadness.

Then a yellow memory orb pops out of the recall tube and it was the triple dent gum jingle. This caused Riley to lose her focus and the box drops. "Again with that stupid gum commercial?!" Anger shouted.

"Dang it!" Riley exclaimed.

"Riley keep your mind clear. You were thinking about weird jingle." said Emerald.

"Will you please stop reading my mind!" Riley replied.

"I need to make sure your mind is clear. Try again." said Emerald.

Riley kept trying lift the box over and over but she kept losing her focus. Riley's emotions were trying their best to keep Riley focus, but they keep failing.

Emerald knew that Riley would take awhile to learn. "Listen Riley, I think we should go inside to the library, and try again after we eat." Emerald suggested.

"Ok Emerald." said Riley depressed. When they walk back to the castle, Emerald placed a hand on Riley's shoulder.

"It took me 5 years to learn that spell. Everyone learns different." said Emerald and it brought a weak smile to Riley's face.

* * *

"She's right. We should never give up." said Joy.

"I'm with you Joy." said Sadness. "It may take awhile to learn thought."

 **(Finish setting up)**

 **Me: Alright it's all set up. (Takes out a walkie talkie) Blaster status on the music!?**

 **Blaster: (Walkie talkie) Melody and I pick music from this year and last year. No Justin Bieber.**

 **Me: Awesome! (Changes channel) Nerd, Critic?**

 **Nerd: (Walkie-talkie) We're on our way home.**

 **Me: Sweet. (Notices Muscle Man's car and the Planet express ship coming in)**

 **Wheeljack: They're back.**

 **Me: Good now let's finish the rest of the party. I like to thank Jake for the beginning of Riley's training. Please review and stay frosty.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Me playing Batman Arkham Knight)**

 **Me: Man these tanks are a pain in the ass.**

 **Steven: Then why are you hiding?**

 **Me: Those are Cobra tanks' weakness are in the back.**

 **Steven: Oh ok. Hey when are you going away?**

 **Me: Saturday.**

 **Steven: Ok when are you coming back?**

 **Me: I'll be gone for 8 days.**

 **Steven: 8 days!**

 **Me: You got nothing to worry about I'll be back.**

 **(Enjoy Riley's adventure. The Scarlett Warrior is owned by Jacob Voronkov)**

Riley had finished her dinner and decided to go to her room. Riley decided to practice her levitation on a brush, she placed it on the table and emptied her mind. "Ok let's take baby steps and move something small." said Joy.

"Good idea Joy." Fear agreed.

Riley raised her hand and tried to move the hair brush. The emotions watched and then the hair brush nudged a little to the left. "She moved the brush." said Disgust.

"Ok we're off to a good start." Joy replied.

* * *

Riley continued to work on moving the hair brush until she heard a knock on the door, losing her focus. Riley walked to the door and opens it to see Emerald. "Oh. Hey Emerald." Riley greeted.

"Look Riley I know that your first day wasn't great." said Emerald. "At least you didn't cry. Sorry I read your mind and found out that you cried on your first day of school when you moved."

"Will you stop that!" Anger shouted. "It's really creepy!"

"Let me give you advice my mother gave me when I was training. Even those you can't anything right on the first try, you learn from your attempts and use them in the future." Emerald explained.

"Thanks Emerald." said Riley.

"Ok tomorrow we're gonna be going to the beach to practice fighting and balance. So get some rest." said Emerald and Riley nodded. Then Emerald closes the door and Riley sighs.

* * *

"Fighting? Now we're talking." Anger chuckled.

"What did she mean by balance? She's not gonna make Riley walk on a rope with fireballs being thrown at us!?" Fear replied.

"I highly doubt that." Disgust rolled her eyes.

* * *

Scarlett was in a tree overlooking the castle. She smiled as the camera shifted into her head. The control room was a mix between futuristic and medieval themes. The walls were lined with weaponry of varying types and the entire place was lined with machines. The seats at the control center were, like Emerald's, designed like thrones only golden.

Scarlett's emotions all had her hairstyle and outfit. Their leader was Scarlett's Love

"Are you sure that Emerald's ready for this?" Scarlett's Fear asked.

"Emerald's like us 2 years ago. Just out of training. But once she reaches her full potential, nothing can stop her." Scarlett's Anger stated as she turned to Scarlett's Sadness. "Sadness, scan the area for any hostiles."

As Sadness pulled the switch, Scarlett took out a remote and sent out a drone to scan the island for any enemies she might have to face, her hand gripping her Keyblade just in case. When the drone came back, Scarlett deactivated it.

"All clear." Scarlett's Sadness stated.

"I'm going in." Scarlett's Disgust said as she pulled two levers forward and Scarlett leaped in through the window and took a seat at Emerald's dining room table.

Emerald walks in the dining room and sees Scarlett sitting at the table. "Ever heard of a door?" Emerald replied.

"I thought I would drop in and chat with you." said Scarlett.

* * *

Riley was lying awake in her room, lost in thought. She was mesmerized at everything that had happened to her in the past few days.

"So, how is she doing?" A female voice said from the hallway.

"She's been struggling with her magic. She's too easily distracted by even the smallest things." Emerald'a voice reported to the other.

"What's going on?" Joy asked as Riley got up to investigate.

"Is that woman here to destroy us?" Fear asked.

"I say we check it out." Disgust said.

Riley looked around the corner as she looked at the dining room table as Emerald and another woman that was dressed in a similar fashion only in red and hado golden blonde hair instead of dirty blonde and deep electric blue eyes instead of emerald green were talking.

"Guess what, Emerald. So were we when we started. Look at me. When I was in Royal Prep, I started out completely helpless. Now I've transformed my body into a killing machine."

"You're right, Scarlett." Emerald stated as she made herself a cup of hot chocolate. "Still, I don't know how good of a teacher I'm going to make because I lack the incredible intelligence that you have."

"I'm sure you can handle it. You spent your whole life being trained by your mother and now it's your turn to teach Riley." said Scarlett.

"I was teaching her levitation and then some weird jingle popped into her head." Emerald replied.

"Triple dent gum? That's a really annoying jingle from Riley's world. But I have another thing I want you to do." said Scarlett.

"What is it?" Emerald asked.

"Starting your own team." Scarlett answered.

Emerald's emotions are shocked to hear the words that came out of Scarlett's mouth, then Emerald's Disgust sees a red and purple memory orb comes rolling in. "She wants us to do what?!" Emerald's Fear exclaimed.

"We've been the Emerald warrior for weeks." Emerald's Sadness replied.

"I can't do this!" Emerald's Anger walked away.

With Riley looking from the background, Scarlett took out a folder with three pictures in it and layed it out on the table.

"These are my suggestions for your team." Scarlett said. She pointed to each of the three pictures one by one. "Hamato Miwa a.k.a. Oroku Karai. Master kunoichi with the cunning and agility of the snake she used to be. When she was cured of her mutation, it turned her back into a human, but had the side effect of giving her the ability to morph in between her human and mutant forms at her will. Her only real weakness is her inability to use magic."

"If I can get her to join, she will be a very great asset in protecting this island." said Emerald.

"My spies revealed that she's in a beach in New York and Shredder has sent a manhunt to bring her back." Scarlett explained. "I'll let you read the other two files later."

"Thanks Scarlett." said Emerald. "I'll get there right away."

Riley decided to sneak back to her room without letting Emerald or Scarlett know her presence. Once Riley made it to her room Riley's emotions were curious. "So we're getting a new student. I wonder what she's like?" Joy asked.

"What's a Kunoichi?" Disgust asked.

"How should I know?!" Anger shrugged.

"We should get some rest. Disgust you're on dream duty." said Joy.

"Whatever." Disgust flicked her hair.

* * *

Karai sat with her legs crossed on the beach of New York City in complete and total peace with her katanas laid at either side of her. Even the sounds of the seagulls and the ocean waves did nothing to deter her in the slightest.

That was until the sounds grew enormous until she peaked open an eye and then gasped in awe as a giant whirlpool amassed itself in the center and then a mermaid with a green tail jumped out of it and then transformed into a girl not much older than her in a green warrior outfit in front of her.

Karai got up and laid her hand on her katana just in case.

"Hamato Miwa a.k.a. Oroku Karai?" the girl asked as she nodded.

"What's it to you?"

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Queen Emerald of the Island of Elm Reef. To many I am known as the Emerald Warrior. But you may just call me Emerald." Emerald stated as Karai then gasped and then bowed before her.

"Your highness."

"Let me assure you, young kunoichi, that I am not her to hurt you in any way, shape, or form. I am just here to make a deal with you."

"I'm listening."

"Now, as I understand, your adoptive father Oroku Saki aka the Shredder has sent out a manhunt for you to bring you back to him."

"I am never going back to that tyrant! He was the one who destroyed my mother and took me away from my true father!" Karai stated.

"Quite right. Here's my deal- I protect you from the Kraang, Foot Clan, mutants, anybody who wants to hurt you." Emerald proposed. "In return, you serve as my soldier to protect my island from any threats that come to it."

"Even those I'll never see my real father again. I will never see the Shredder again. I'm in." said Karai.

 **Me: The Arkham Knight's tank is tough because the main gun spins 360 degrees, while trying to target the sides.**

 **Steven: Talk about a challenge.**

 **Me: Agree bro.**

 **Steven: So who's gonna be in charge of this place while you're gone?**

 **Me: Tahu and Optimus Prime.**

 **Steven: So what stories are you planning on updating?**

 **Me: Justice Rangers vs Insidious four and Toa in Republic city. I will try and update those stories before I leave. Quoting Barney Stintson from How I met your mother challenge accepted. I'll be in my office. (Runs off) I like to thank Jake for Scarlett entering the dining room, Riley listening to Emerald and Scarlett's conversation and Karai's recruitment. Please review and stay frosty.**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Me at the museum)**

 **Me: This is so boring.**

 **Holly: I know. But we have a job to do.**

 **Me: yeah I know.**

 **Mordecai: Well nothing much has happened.**

 **(Then something started to shake and mummies came to life)**

 **Me: What the hell?!**

 **(A mummy rises from the dead and glares at us)**

 **?: I have returned.**

 **Grimlock: Go back to your coffin punk!**

 **Amset-Ra: I am Amset-Ra. I take orders from no mortals.**

 **(Then a fireball is shot at one of the mummies)**

 **Korra: Get back in your coffin now!**

 **Holly: Actually it's a sarcophagus.**

 **Amset-Ra: Yes now bow down for me.**

 **Me: Make me!**

 **(Enjoy the new chapter of Riley's adventure)**

Emerald and Karai stepped out of the portal and into the castle. Karai then whistled at that with a smile. "Nice place you have here. You weren't kidding when you said you were a queen."

"Nope." Emerald stated.

"So, about my family..." Karai said, dragging her foot across the floor.

"Oh, don't worry about that. My friend Scarlett has a team similar to the one I'm building and she allows vacations to let them see their own worlds. I see no reason why I can't do the same." Emerald said as Karai then tackled her in a hug.

"Oh thank you!"

"Choking... not breathing..." Emerald stated as Karai let go of her.

"Sorry." Karai said.

Riley then walked down the stairs after just waking up and noticed Emerald in the room with another woman slightly younger than her talking with each other.

"Emerald, who's this?" Riley asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"This is our new teammate, Karai." Emerald stated.

"You didn't say anything about building a team." Riley said.

"It was suggested to me last night by my good friend the Scarlett Warrior... But I suppose you already knew that." Emerald stated.

* * *

"She knows!" Fear panicked.

"Shut up. Just act pretend we didn't hear her." said Disgust.

* * *

"What are you talking about Emerald? I was." said Riley

"Riley!"

"Ok you caught me!" Riley admitted.

"That wasn't too hard was it?" Emerald asked.

* * *

Inside Karai's head her headquarters is like a Japanese room with her emotions look and dressed like Karai with her Anger being in charge. "So any thoughts on Riley?" Karai's Anger asked.

"Well too young for this." Karai's Fear replied.

"So was Karai, but at least she's not being turned into a emotionless killer." said Karai's Sadness.

"True. Let's give her a chance." said Karai's Joy.

"Alright let's give Riley a chance." said Karai's Anger.

* * *

"Nice to meet you Karai." said Riley.

"Um hi." said Karai.

"Ok get some breakfast and meet me on the beach." said Emerald and walks away.

* * *

Nettle is spying on the two from a another tree. Then she gets a call from someone, it's a person in the shadow. "Is she dead yet?!" He asked.

"No she's not." Nettle rolled her eyes.

"Don't give me that look! You know I call the shots, you bring her to me, so I can kill her myself." said the person. "Oh and if you rat me out I'll cut your wings off. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." said Nettle.

"Good." He said.

* * *

Karai and Riley are on the beach waiting for Emerald. "Where is she?" Riley asked.

"She'll be here. Just be patient." said Karai.

* * *

"How can you tell us to do that!?" Anger exclaimed.

"Take it easy, Anger." said Joy.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late girls. I was recruiting another member for the army." said Emerald.

"Who's the new guy?" Riley asked.

"His name is Gaara of the desert." said Emerald.

"Who's he?" Karai asked.

"A shinobi of Sunagakure and a Kazekage, a village leader. He was born prematurely it costed his mother's life. Gaara was also a jinchūriki, humans being with tailed beasts. He One-Tailed Shukaku. Gaara lived a life so isolation because people shunned him for the One-Tailed beast inside of him. But after being defeated by Naruto he started to reflect on his actions. But then he got Shukaku removed from his body, causing him to die." Emerald explained.

"Wait he's dead?" Sadness geared up.

"Great we got a rotting corpse on the team!" Disgust groan.

"But he was brought back to life and he become Kazekage after defeating his father." said Emerald.

"Does he have any abilities?" Karai asked.

"It's better if you see for yourself. Now we're gonna do some jogging on the beach." said Emerald. They started jog on the beach and Riley fell behind, but she managed to catch up to Emerald and Karai.

But some vines pop out of the ground and grabs the three. "What the?!" Karai exclaimed.

"Hello Emerald, remember me?" Nettle flew in.

"Nettle! What are you doing here!?" Karai exclaimed.

"Karai? What a surprise? It's great to see you again, traitor!" Nettle shouted and fired a beam at Karai, but some sand blocks the attack. "What the?"

The camera reveals a 17 year old boy with fair skin, green eyes, red short spiky hair, a kanji symbol for love on the left side of his forehead, he's wearing a long sleeved crimson coat, full-length dark trousers, over the coat is two buckled belts, a grey vest held in place by a single strap over his left shoulder and on his back is a giant gourd.

"Another Justice Ranger clown?" Nettle asked.

"I am Gaara. I will not stand and let you attack the Queen of Elm Reef." said Gaara.

"I don't care who you are, but you are nothing but worthless weed." said Nettle shooting a energy beam at Gaara. But the sand blocks the attack. "You think that sand will protect you?"

"It will always protect me." said Gaara and shot sand bullets at Nettle.

Nettle gets back up and smirks. "Let's see if you can handle the Trix." said Nettle.

A green portal opens up and Icy, Darcy and Stormy come down and Gaara glares at them. "There is no strength in numbers!" said Gaara.

 **(We defeated the mummies)**

 **Amset-Ra: You may have defeat my forces, but I still have my treasures. (Grabs the treasures)**

 **Me: Oh no you don't! (Fights Amset-Ra and after 5 minutes of fighting the treasures disappear out of nowhere)**

 **Amset-Ra: My treasures! You'll pay for this! (Disappears)**

 **Mordecai: He's gone!**

 **Me: We need to get back to HQ find those treasures.**

 **Korra: So that's the plan? Go back to HQ and find the treasures?**

 **Me: Yes, I placed tracking devices on each of them.**

 **Poppy: We need get back to HQ.**

 **Me: I couldn't agree with you more. I like to thank Jake for Karai meeting Riley. Please review and stay frosty.**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Me using a stick in the sand to figure out a plan and I see the Ghost landing. Sub-Zero and the Rebels come out)**

 **Sub-Zero: Hey Smoke.**

 **Me: Hey guys.**

 **Zeb: Flying mummies, really?**

 **Me: Yes, and a unicorn showed up. I was being sarcastic!**

 **Ezra: So who is Amset-Ra?**

 **Me: He was a king many years ago. He had his sorcerers created six magical treasures for him to control, but they were taken from and he told his warriors to find them. But Amset-Ra was defeated before he can use the treasures.**

 **Sub-Zero: Until he rose again.**

 **Me: Yeah and we have to get to his Pyramid and send him back to hell.**

 **?: We're ing along with you.**

 **(We see two gems one blue and the other green)**

 **Me: Lapis Lazuli, Peridot?**

 **Zeb: You know these two?**

 **Me: It's a long story. Come on we don't have time to waste!**

 **(Enjoy the new chapter of Riley's adventure)**

The Trix are floating in the air while Gaara glares at them, in Gaara's head his headquarters has sand, the walls are light brown, Gaara's emotions are dressed and looked like him, his Sadness is the leader. "So what's the plan?" Gaara's Fear asked.

"We need to figure out how their weaknesses." Gaara's Sadness stated.

"Let's bury those witches!" Gaara's Anger replied.

"It won't be easy those. It's three against one." said Gaara's Fear.

"There's no strength in numbers, remember?" Gaara's Anger exclaimed and the control panel.

* * *

"Cool off Sandy!" Icy summons a storm of icicles and sends them down on Gaara.

"Dude move!" Riley shouted.

But all Gaara did was stand there with his arms crossed. When the icicles hit Gaara a sand shield blocks the attack and shields himself. "What the?!" Icy exclaimed as Gaara emerges from the shield and smirks.

"My turn." Gaara replied. "Sand hail!" Gaara gathers large lumps of sand and forms them into massive boulders and drops them on the Trix.

The Trix try to dodge the sand boulders but Darcy got hit and was slammed to the ground. "You think sand is going to stop us?" Stormy asked.

"You under estimate my power." Gaara replied. "Sand coffin!" Gaara shouted and some sand grabs Stormy and crushes her.

* * *

In Riley's head, her emotions are watching the fight. "This Gaara guy is pretty good." said Joy.

"Not bad for a dead guy." said Disgust.

"But he uses sand." said Anger.

"He could put sand in Riley's eyes!" Fear shouted.

"Relax Fear. I'm sure he won't get sand in Riley's eyes." said Joy.

* * *

Darcy took out a sword and attempts to strike Gaara but sand springs out of his gourd to defend him. "What the hell?" Nettle asked.

"How is that possible?" Darcy asked.

Gaara raised his hand and sand goes into his hand and forms a sword. Gaara slashed Darcy and continued to do so. "He can create weapons from sand?" Karai asked.

Gaara takes down Darcy and points his sand sword at Darcy. "Surrender and this will end." Gaara stated.

Darcy glared at Gaara, but unknown to him Nettle blows some dust all over Gaara. Gaara felt the sand sword falling apart, he tried to use his jutsu but it was acting strange, it wasn't strong or didn't stay together. "What have you done!?" Gaara demended to know.

"Oh these are just crazy crystals, they mess up magic and jutsu." said Nettle.

* * *

"Oh no! Gaara's in trouble!" Fear shouted.

"There's got to be a way out of these vines!" Joy stated.

"Let me try something!" Anger went up to the controls and started pressing buttons.

"Anger stop it!" Joy shouted and tried to stop Anger from pressing the controls, but Anger elbows the happy emotion in the gut, causing her hit a few buttons. The control panel started to glow and powering up.

"Joy what's happening?" Sadness asked.

"I don't know!?" Joy replied.

* * *

Riley's eyes started to glow white and she broke free from Nettle's vines. "What the hell?!" Nettle exclaimed.

"Her power is amazing." Emerald whispered.

Riley shot two energy blasts at Darcy and Icy, Stormy tried to form her weapon but Riley uses her telekinesis to throw a rock at her. "Time to put a stop to this." said Nettle. Nettle was about to take down Riley until she grabs the fairy and glares at her. "You have no business being here!" Riley shouted. "I will not let you attack those. I care about!" Riley throws Nettle at a rock and throws some trees at Nettle.

Nettle gets back up and says. "This isn't over." Nettle teleported leaving a badly damaged Trix.

Riley's eyes stopped glowing and she passes out. "Riley!" Emerald broke free from the vines along with Karai and they ran to her side.

"Is she ok?" Gaara asked.

Emerald checked Riley's pulse and it was still beating. "She's fine, but that energy burst knocked her out cold." said Emerald. "I'll put her to bed."

"What just happened with Riley?" Karai asked.

"I'll explain later." said Emerald.

 **(We're all flying to Egypt. Me. Lapis and Peridot are in the planet Express ship, while Sub-Zero and the rest of the Rebels are in the Ghost)**

 **Me: Alright we should be at his Pyramid in a few minutes.**

 **Peridot: I think we're almost there?**

 **Sub-Zero: (Comlink) What makes you say that?**

 **Peridot: The flying mummies.**

 **Zeb: (Comlink) You weren't kidding.**

 **Me: Told you. Anyway you readers please review and stay frosty.**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Me, Luan, Nya, Cyrus and Delsin are watching the Polar Express)**

 **Nya: I just got off the phone with Karlof. Archer and his team has found the element of laughter.**

 **Me: Well that's good.**

 **Luan: Did they see Chen?**

 **Nya: Nope! Lucky them.**

 **Me: Well I hope they didn't fall into any trap doors. That guy loves his trap doors.**

 **Luan: Like me and my pranks.**

 **Me: I can see that.**

 **(Enjoy Riley's adventure)**

Emerald has placed Riley in her bedroom so she can rest. When Emerald exited Riley's room she sees Gaara and Karai. "I know what you are thinking? What was the about?" Emerald asked.

"Yes. Now explain." said Karai.

"Very well, you see she's a sorceress. I'm trying to make her master magic and combat." Emerald replied.

"So you're teaching her how to fight." said Gaara.

"Yes, I don't know how she got magic thought? It could of been from the Magtium? That's where I got my powers." said Emerald.

17 years ago

We see a young Queen Olana who was 9 months pregnant with Emerald. "

Even those she those she was with child she still had a duty to protect Elm Reef. When her water broke, Olana is in her bedroom with the doctor by her side. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Olana screamed.

"One more push your majesty." said the doctor.

Olana let out one more push and the doctor and grabs a baby girl. "It's a girl!" The doctor shouted. But he noticed something wrong with the child. "There's something wrong!"

"What is it?!" Olana asked.

"The child is barely breathing." said the doctor.

A few days later, the new born princess was placed in special treatment and the doctor have found some problems such as a weak immune system, weak lungs and other things that doctor couldn't figure out.

"What is wrong with my daughter?" Olana asked.

"Your daughter has a weak immune system and other problems we cannot figure out. But there could be a way we can save her." said the doctor. "We get a shard of Magtium and her body can absorb it. It is the other way to save the future queen of Elm Reef."

"If it's the only way. So be it." said Olana.

The doctor has placed a shard of Magtium on the baby girl's body, then the Magtium glows green and absorbs into her body. The baby cried, to let the doctor and Queen Olana know that's healthy. "It worked." said Olana.

"So what are you going to call the princess?" The doctor asked.

"Emerald. Princess Emerald of Elm Reef." said Olana.

Back in the present.

"That's my theory." said Emerald.

"You think so?" Karai asked.

"I'm pretty sure." said Emerald. "I have to go. Give Riley some rest and space." Emerald walks away from Karai and Gaara.

"We should find her file and find some information on Riley." said Karai.

"No. We should respect the queen's privacy." said Gaara.

"There are important traits of the ninja, stealth and honour." said Karai. "There is no honour in keeping secrets."

"I will not allow this Karai!" Gaara stated.

"Get out of my way!" Karai shouted as she was about to punch Gaara in the face. But Gaara blocks the punch and pins Karai to a wall.

"Let it go and respect the Queen's wishes." said Gaara. "Do you understand?" Karai breaks free from Gaara's grasp, as she glares at him and walks away.

The camera zooms into Karai's head.

"That walking sandbag can't tell us what to do!" Karai's Anger shouted.

"Emerald could be hiding something." said Karai's Fear.

"Secrets is what breaks a team apart." said Karai's Sadness. "Do you remember the last time a secret was kept from Karai?"

"Don't remind me!" Karai's Anger growled.

"Easy Anger! We don't want to trigger her snake form." said Karai's Joy.

"Yeah, yeah!" Karai's Anger exclaimed and rolled her eyes. "But tonight we'll find some info on Riley." The rest of Karai's emotions all nodded in agreement.

* * *

Emerald was sitting on a rock and the camera zooms into her mind.

Her emotions were trying to figure out about Riley's magic. "How did she get her magic powers?!" Emerald's Anger asked.

"How would I know?!" Emerald's Fear exclaimed.

"Maybe she's a reincarnation? You know like Avatar cycle." said Emerald's Joy.

"I highly doubt she has past lives." said Emerald's Disgust.

"We have the file on her, but not all of the information." said Emerald's Sadness.

"But Scarlett does." said Emerald's Disgust.

"You think we should ask her?" Emerald's Joy asked.

"I don't know if we should?" Emerald's Disgust replied.

"But you think we should think about how we are going to train Riley?" Emerald's Fear asked.

"Maybe the same way mom taught Emerald." Emerald's Anger suggested.

"No! We're going teach Riley our way." said Emerald's Disgust.

"Fine! Whatever floats your boat!" Emerald's Anger exclaimed.

* * *

Back with Emerald, she sighed and listened to the ocean's waves. "Hey!" Emerald turned around and sees Scarlett. "Mind if I join you?"

"Go for it." Emerald replied.

Scarlett leaned against the rock that Emerald is sitting on. "So how was training?" Scarlett asked.

"Let's see day one, mind was full of distractions and today Nettle and the Trix attacked." Emerald answered. "But Riley unleashed her power on them."

"They always start off rocky." said Scarlett. "But I found out something about Riley."

"You did?" Emerald asked.

"Yes. I can't tell you here. But when we're alone I'll tell you." said Scarlett.

"We're alone right now." said Emerald.

"You have two ninjas on your island, they can't know about Riley." said Scarlett. "You focus on your army, I have business to care of." Scarlett began to walk alone.

"I'll try my best." Emerald stated.

"It'll get better." said Scarlett as she disappears in a puff of red smoke.

 **(We finish Polar Express)**

 **Me: Man I love that movie.**

 **Nya: It was so beautiful.**

 **Cyrus: What Christmas movie should we watch next?**

 **Delsin: Die Hard?**

 **Me: How about Christmas Vacation?**

 **All but me: Sure!**

 **Me: Good. You readers please review and stay frosty.**


	9. Chapter 9

**(We arrived at the Mysterious tower)**

 **Lincoln: You sure about this?**

 **Clyde: I'm a little nervous.**

 **Me: Relax I'm sure Yen Sid will understand. Besides this would be pretty cool.**

 **Lincoln: Mordecai and Rigby had keyblades right?**

 **Me: They did. The Master Keeper and the Star seeker. Crumplzone and Ransack had the Oathkeeper and Obvilion keyblades, but those guys quit.**

 **Clyde: Wow really?**

 **Me: Yeah.**

 **Lincoln: What if he says no?**

 **Me: Well we have a lot of keyblades to try.**

 **(Enjoy Riley's adventure)**

Riley woke up and found herself in her own room. "I'm back in my own room." Riley said. "Emerald brought me back here."

Emerald walks into Riley's room and sits on her bedside. "I'm glad to see that you're ok." Emerald said.

"Why is Nettle after me?" Riley asked.

"I wish I knew. But I promise I won't let her hurt you." Emerald replied.

"Thanks Emerald. But I can take care of myself." Riley said.

"I know, but you need to learn how to use your abilities and teach you self defense." Emerald stated.

"I know. But what if I don't make it." Riley sighed.

"Don't say that I believe in you. I think of you like the little sister I never had." Emerald smiled. "Only you're not royal."

"Wow really? Tell you the truth I feel the same but you're a royal." Riley replied.

Emerald chuckled and got off the bed. "By the way we have two new recruits for the Emerald army, get ready, so you can meet and greet."

"Sure, I'll do that." Riley replied as she watches Emerald exiting the room.

* * *

Inside Riley's head, as the systems came online in Riley's head, her emotions looked to see an unfamiliar face waiting for them at the control.

She had light pink skin and darker pink hair that went to her waist in length. She wore a bright pink dress that sparkled in the light with pink high heels and pink hoop earrings. In place of the circles on her cheeks, she had hearts as she looked confusedly at them with a concerned look in her eye.

Joy stopped them as they huddled. "Okay, new girl."

"Hi, I'm Love," the new emotion said. "I was kind of wondering if you would tell me where I am?"

"This is Riley's head. I'm Joy. This is Sadness, Anger, Disgust and Fear." Joy introduced herself and her coworkers.

"Nice dress." Disgust commentated.

"Thanks." Love replied.

"This control panel allows us to make what Riley is feeling." Joy explained.

"So whatever she's feeling is me?" Love asked.

"That's correct." Fear replied.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Love said and she found a pink memory orb. "This must be my memory?"

"Technically, that's Riley's." Joy corrected the new emotion.

Love played the memory orb and watched the sister relationship between Riley and Emerald. "That was all me?" Love asked.

"We're meeting the new recruits." Sadness said.

* * *

Riley walked downstairs and sees a giant robot with white, aqua blue, black colours, and some bits that have vehicles. The other is a man about 40 years old, Caucasian, muscular physique, a tan skin-tone, dark brown hair, short and spikey, wearing a navy blue shirt, dark green pants, brown adventure shoes, a dark brown hostler on him.

"Ah Riley I would you to meet Nathan Drake and Sixshot." Emerald introduced.

"Um hi." Riley greeted.

Gaara and Karai enter the throne room and see the two new recruits. "So these guys are part of the army?" Nate asked.

"Yes. We are?" Gaara replied.

"I like to see how tough you guys are." Sixshot said.

"I would like to welcome you all to the Emerald army. My friend Scarlett handpicked Karai, Gaara and Sixshot. But I recruited Nathan Drake because of the treasures and quick wit." Emerald said. "But I'm thinking about expanding the army."

She took out an emerald green rod and it turned into a sword and this grabbed the attention of her soldiers. "This is my magi-tool, it has the ability to turn into any weapon for me. This is made of a rare magtium, which only the royal bloodline can use." Emerald explained. "I had to go on quest to forge my weapon like the other Emerald warriors before me."

"Impressive." Sixshot nodded.

"Thank you. As of today, you're all members of the Emerald army." Emerald said.

"I like this army already." Nate smirked.

* * *

Back in San Francisco, Scarlett stood outside of the Andersen's home dressed in a red tank top and brown shorts with black combat boots and fingerless gloves, her tattoos clearly visable as she sighed and rang the doorbell.

"Coming." Jill Andersen opened the door and gasped.

"Hello Jill?" Scarlett smiled.

 **(We reached Master Yen Sid's office)**

 **Me, Lincoln and Clyde: Master Yen Sid!**

 **Yen Sid: Welcome Smoke. I see that you brought to new wielders of the keyblade.**

 **Me: I was thinking maybe you can give the Nightmare's end and Mirage split keyblades?**

 **Yen Sid: Those two are not ready to wield those keyblades.**

 **Lincoln: Not ready!?**

 **Yen Sid: Correct perphaps the Oathkeeper and Oblivion keyblades?**

 **Clyde: I'm cool with that weapon.**

 **(The Oblivion Keyblade appears in Lincoln's hands and the Oathkeeper keyblade appears in Clyde's hands)**

 **Me: You ready for this?**

 **Lincoln: You know it!**

 **Clyde: Same here!**

 **Me: I like to thank Ben10man fir the scene where Love is born, plus the idea of Jill seeing Scarlett. Please review.**


End file.
